The Game of Life
by Susan Ann
Summary: Kaoru tries to teach Yahiko a lesson, Kenshin turns it into a game with a surprise in the end for him
1. Round:1

The Game

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me.This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit.

The Game of Life

Round: 1

"Yahiko for the last time, with training you can beat any opponent regardless of their abilities," Kaoru yelled her face getting angrier by the minute.

"No you can't.Look what happened to me when I try to fight Misao," Yahiko yelled back.

"You have to focus and have a will strong enough to overcome your opponent.It's not just the weapon in your hand, its what you have inside that counts," Kaoru yelled to deaf ears.

The argument raged on as Kenshin sat quietly watching. 

Since her marriage to Kenshin, Kaoru was trying to overcome her first instinct to beat some sense into Yahiko.Instead of using brute force she was trying to use reason.Not making much progress, she decided to try example instead."Ok let me show you," she said lowering her voice and taking a deep breath."Oooooh Keeennshin," she sweetly called.

Kenshin knowing that sweet voice always meant trouble started for the door mumbling something about doing laundry.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here," she commanded.

Going back like a whipped beast he slowly returned and stood beside her."But I don't want to hurt you, koibito," he pleaded with a sad face.

"You are not going to hurt me and I need your help to show Yahiko that with more training he can beat Misao," she instructed him pleading with her eyes, her two best weapons.

Yahiko took Kenshin's position to sit and observe the example that Kaoru was going to show him.

"Ok, but can we start with meditation?" he inquired knowing that she could not refuse him this request.'This may turn out to be a fun game,' Kenshin's started thinking.

Both opponents sat opposite each other meditating.Kenshin used this time to center his mind so that he could use his warrior's ki.If she was going to make him fight with no weapon then he would use an unseen force.But he had to be careful so she wouldn't find out.

After only a few minutes of meditation, Kaoru could not wait any longer.Facing one another, Kaoru with her bokken and Kenshin with nothing, the match began.Kenshin slyly smiled at Kaoru sending just enough ki to tickle her neck.

She could feel the goose bumps on her neck as she took her fighting stance making her hesitate.

Kenshin took that few seconds to use his god-like speed, rush over to her, kiss her on the cheek, making her blush and then returned to where he started.

Yahiko saw Kaoru blush and immediately yelled, "What's the matter, Ugly?Why are you just standing there blushing?"

Kaoru determined more than ever to make her point stated, "Ok, lets try again."

Kenshin just shrugged and started toward her again.This time before he was within reach of her bokken he jumped into the air.Thinking that he would land in front of her with a mock Ryu Tsui Sen she was ready to thrust upwards.But instead of coming straight down Kenshin somersaulted and landed directly behind her quickly reaching under her arms and gently grabbing her breast then lightly kissed the back of her neck. Kenshin then backed up out of her reach before Yahiko could see what he did.Then he stood there watching with great interest how she was reacting.

Her body responded to his touch making her twice as mad.The lesson was not going as she planned.She had to focus if she wanted to make her point.

Yahiko not able to see what is happening snickered "Ugly, you're not doing anything."

Kaoru slowly turns around to face Kenshin.He is standing there looking at her and he slowly reaches up and takes the tie out of his hair letting it cascade over his shoulders.Knowing what this does to her, he says in his huskiest voice "are you ready?"

Torn between being mad and aroused Kaoru was not able to concentrate.But she was not about to give up.She had to think of something quick or she would have to admit defeat. 

Kenshin just smiled then sent his ki along the floor and up her hakama tickling her legs all the way up making Kaoru freeze.Kenshin then calmly walked over to her and lightly kissed her other cheek.Then quickly retreated out of her range.

A stunned Kaoru just stood there imprinting her fingers into her bokken.The sensations running thru her body made her mind numb until the sound of Yahiko's laughter drifted into her ears.She could feel herself succumbing to his attentions and under normal circumstances she would have enjoyed the attention.But now was a time to fight not play.

Fighting to gain control of her body she motions Kenshin to attack.

Kenshin smiles and says in a deep voice "here I come" then starts toward her again.This time he keeps coming.She swings when he is in reach but he ducks under her swing.

After the bokken has passed over his head, Kenshin slowly stands up directly in front of her.While he is standing up his right hand goes in between the folds of her hakama and touches her center making her take a sharp breath.Pressing his body against hers, his hand continues up to her navel pressing gently making her moan.He then kisses the base of her neck then quickly retreats again.

Kaoru dazed and loosing control yells, "here I come" and charges Kenshin who just stands there until she is almost to him.Then he neatly sidesteps letting her sail right past him.As she is going by he grabs her around the waist loosing his balance, which sends them both to the floor.He cushions her fall then rolls over so she is on the bottom.Bending over so that his hair is hiding them he kisses her passionately pressing his tongue into her mouth.

She lets go of her bokken and grabs his shoulders pulling him closer to her. 

Yahiko seeing what they are doing gets up and says, "I don't understand you two and I definitely don't need those lessons yet so I'll see you later."He walked out of the practice hall and shut the door behind him.

They stayed in the same position fighting with their tongues until Kaoru succumbed to Kenshin. When she was finely able to speak she declared "I demand a rematch tomorrow."

Kenshin smiled and said "Alright."

But for now they had a different battle to fight.

Authors note:I know nothing about a warriors ki other that what I have watched in the Rurouni Kenshin series.But for my story I made it possible for Kenshin to control his ki quite well.

On to round: 2


	2. Round: 2

Kaoru's Revenge

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me.This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit.

The Game of Life

Round: 2

After the 'fight' between Kenshin and Kaoru the rest of the day was normal, with people coming and going.The aftermath of the fight had sent Kaoru spinning through the day with a smile on her face.So she didn't have time to think about why she lost.

After taking a relaxing bath Kaoru felt tired and decided to take a nap before dinner.Laying in bed with nothing to think about, she began to go over every move that was made when she sparred with Kenshin.And then she realized what had happened.'Kenshin used his ki to throw me off guard just enough to break my concentration and win the match' she thought. 

When she realized what he had done, her first reaction was anger and the need to pound him good.But her second thought was revenge.'How can I win when he can use his speed and warriors ki against me?I must think of some way to fight him,' she thought before drifting to sleep. 

Unknown to her, Kenshin looked in on her just before she succumbed to a restless sleep.The look on her face was puzzling to him.As he watched her sleep her face became soft and relaxed.'How I wish I could just sit and watch her all day,' he thought 'but I have things to do.'

She heard someone call her name."Kaoru" they softly called.She groggily sat up on her futon listening for the voice."Don't worry, my daughter, sleep now" came the soft voice again.She was unable to resist the pull into a peaceful sleep.

Soon another voice was calling her, "Get up Ugly, dinner is ready.If you don't hurry I'm going to starve," the voice was saying, "You know Kenshin won't let us eat until you get there."As consciousness drifted into her still form, she recognized the owner of the voice."Yahiko I am going to pound some manners into you yet," she screamed but just sat there not doing anything about it.Lately she had been getting very tired in the afternoon.Taking a nap usually helped but today she was just as tired after waking up.

Kaoru had trouble keeping her eyes open as she sat picking at her food.After only eating a small bit of her dinner she stood up and tiredly said, "I am going back to bed."

Kenshin watched as she walked out of the room.'Something is not right with her' was his thought so he followed her back to their room to make sure that she was all right.

Knowing that he had followed her, she said in a loving voice, "I'm all right Kenshin. I am just tired."

"Are you sure?" he asked the worry heavy in his voice.

"Yes" she said trying desperately to convince him."Oyasumi," she sleepily replied crawling under the covers.She no sooner stopped movingand immediately fell asleep.

Kenshin waited to make sure she was asleep, lightly kissed her, and left the room.

Many hours later after the household settled down for the night.Kaoru heard her name again.'Someone is going to get it for waking me up this time' she though as she sat up in bed.Kenshin did not stir which surprised her."Kaoru," again she heard her name.This time she followed the voice, which led her to the dojo.After she entered the dojo the voice stopped.Looking around all she could see was a white cloud."Who is there?" she asked her voice trembling, wishing now that Kenshin was with her.

"Don't be afraid Kaoru," came the reply.

She recognized that voice "Okasan?" she asked.

"Yes Ka-chan, it is me," her mother said, her body emerging from the white cloud."I received special permission to come here and instruct you in your final technique."

"Final technique?" she asked totally confused. She could not remember her mother ever holding a sword.

"Yes I started your training when you were very young.But I had to leave and your father finished your training.Only he taught you his style because he did not know mine.Now you need my final technique.The other lessons that I taught you will be remembered in time.But I was never able to teach you the last one," her mother explained.

"What is the style that you taught me?" Kaoru hesitantly asked.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu of course," her mother smiled "it was my version I was teaching you.Men are not the only ones who need to protect the ones they love.Although men can learn this technique they can't use it to the fullest advantage.But you must be careful because your young man may know of it.Once you learn the final technique your training will be complete."

"What is the final technique?" Kaoru asked.

"Its called Motherhood" she said smiling."You will figured out all the other moves when they are needed.Although I must say that your cooking still needs a bit of work but that will come with time."

"How do I learn this technique?" Kaoru inquired wanting to talk about something besides her cooking.

"Do you know why you lost today?Yes, I was watching and I must say you have chosen a very good man.And he is quite handsome," Her mother said with a grin.

Kaoru blushed and asked, "Do you know who he is, mother."

"Yes I do, and I know that he will make a wonderful husband and father.Now can we get on with the lesson?I only have so much time to teach you," she replied and as an afterthought said "your father wanted to come down and pound him for you.He does get a bit overprotective where you are concerned."Which made Kaoru blush again.

"Now, do you know why you lost today?" she repeated a little stronger.

"Yes, he used his warriors ki to distract me," she pouted.

"Then you have to develop your mothers defense to counter it," her mother affectionately said, "once you learn this technique, you will be surprised what you can do with it."

"But how can I learn if I am not a mother," Kaoru asked.

"Oh but you will be soon Ka-chan," her mother said patting Kaoru's belly while shaking her head up and down.

Kaoru sank to the floor in shock.

"Now shall we begin?" her mother paused then continued, "The first thing, with this technique only, is to meditate.Your father taught you that so lets begin.There will be times when you will need this technique and not be able to meditate, so simply counting to ten will have to do," her mother said as she sat on the floor in front of Kaoru.

The lesson took longer that her mother expected, but she was pleased with the result.Nearing the time to leave her mother said " Kaoru you have become a very courageous and beautiful woman.We are so proud of you and what you have done with your life."Then she lightly kissed the top of her head as her spirit started to drift away.

"Thank you, Okasan," she said tears of happiness forming in her eyes.She was very happy knowing that her parents were proud of her.

"Now you must get some rest," her mother's voice drifted to her as the white cloud consumed her mother and then melted away.

When morning came for Kaoru, Kenshin was already dressed and making breakfast.While getting dressed, Kaoru went over the lesson that her mother taught her during the night.Her energy had returned and she felt wonderful this morning.Then she remembered something else and looked down at her stomach.Hugging herself she twirled around the room, stopping when Kenshin opened their bedroom door.Surprised to see her so happy he asked, "Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yes I did.And I feel wonderful this morning.Are you ready for our rematch?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes but only after you eat breakfast," was his reply following her to the kitchen with asmile on his face.

Yahiko was waiting in the dojo for them to start.Sitting where he had the day before, he said, "Come on you two I haven't got all day to sit and wait.I have things to do."

"Ok Brat, watch and I will show you how to defend yourself against a skilled unarmed opponent," Kaoru said looking confidently at Kenshin,

They started by meditating before the match.Both were done at the same time.They started like the day before.Kenshin tickled Kaoru's neck but when he tried to kiss her, she was not there.Surprised he was about to look for her but instead he kissed the floor when her foot caught his and she thumped his back with her bokken. 

"Now were you watching Yahiko?" Kaoru asked turning her back to Kenshin to talk to Yahiko.

Kenshin stood up bewildered and rushed Kaoru.He only managed to get within arms length when Kaoru's bokken caught him in the stomach.The only sound that could be heard was a small 'oof '.Kaoru managed to thrust her bokken through her arm using the Motherhood technique to know what he was doing without actually seeing him.

"Now remember Yahiko, you must always focus and be determined to beat your opponent," she said.

Yahiko could only sit and stare as Kenshin regained his feet.

"Shall we try again, Kenshin?"Kaoru asked with a smile.

Kenshin just stood there for a moment regaining self-control.Slowly he reached up and took the tie out of his hair thinking 'it worked yesterday.'

But today she was ready for him or at least she thought she was.When he took down his hair, she had to use all her will power and refocus on what she needed to do.

"Here I come," he said a smile on his face.While sending his ki toward her so she would think he was coming in front of her, he used his godlike speed and circled behind her.Using her new technique, she knew what he was going to do.She waited until he was right behind her then turned and kissed him.With her bokken in her left hand she reached around him, pulling him to her, while her right hand wandered into the folds of his hakama gently rubbing his manhood.Stunned he sucked in a deep breath before he backed away out of reach staring into her eyes.She stood there staring back at him with a smile on her face knowing he couldn't resist her eyes.

"Bleech," could be heard through out the dojo."You guys are suppose to be fighting not kissing, save that for somewhere else," Yahiko yelled "I'm here to learn fighting skills, remember."

Neither combatant looked at Yahiko.Their eyes were still locked to each other.Kaoru both excited and nervous waited to see what Kenshin would do next.

Kenshin shook his head to concentrate on the fight but he knew he was loosing.'One last try, here goes.If only I hadn't looked into her eyes' he thought blinking.

"Here I come," he said firmly.

Kaoru just stood there holding her ground.When Kenshin was in arms length she dropped her bokken and grabbed his waist turning so that he fell sliding on the floor under her.When they stopped sliding she sat on his stomach, leaned down, and gave him a passionate kiss.He reached up encircling her in his arms.She lay on top of him, enjoying the closeness between them.

"I'm out of here.You can explain the lesson later," Yahiko yelled leaving the dojo.

"How did you manage to do.. ," Kenshin started to say before Kaoru placed her fingers on his lips. 

"Lets just say that no one should underestimate the abilities of a Mother," she replied.

In one swift movement Kenshin was sitting holding Kaoru in his lap."We..you.. baby?" he excitedly stammered looking at her.Kaoru nodded yes, closing the distance between them. 

No more word were necessary, they were both winners in the game of life.

Author's note: If you are a mother (or a father) you may have used some of the moves in my story, I know that I have used them often and became a master at a couple of them.And yes there are some that I didn't use because I wanted to keep the story short.I hope that everyone enjoys reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it…


End file.
